Bin Weevils Cartoon
Bin Weevils Cartoon is an animated cartoon series based on the real animals weevils. It first aired on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelodeon Nickelodeon] in 2003. The series is set in the Bin. There are two main characters — Tink and Clott — who cause disasters in each episode featuring a different guest. The location included in the episode usually relates to its guest: for instance, the episode starring Rigg was set at Rigg's Movie Multiplex, since Rigg possesses it. There are thirteen episodes altogether, one being a special. They can be seen at the [http://binweevils.com Bin Weevils website] and also at Rigg's Movie Multiplex on-game. Development and production Joe Turner had the idea of beginning a cartoon based on weevils, insects in the real world. The cartoon was made on this idea with designs of cartoon weevils and locations in the world they inhabit - a "Bin". It first launched on Nickelodeon on 2003. There were originally twelve episodes, but an additional episode was added in thanks of its success. Afterwards, a virtual world named Bin Weevils was created, which was owned by Nickelodeon also until 2007. Characters Weevils The series has a cast of two main weevil characters, Tink and Clott, thirteen guests, and some background characters. All weevils in the cartoon have different shaped and colored antennas and bodies, but they share the same design of legs. Each weevil belongs to a different Bin family. Bin families In the cartoon, each episode guest has their own family, except from Fling. *'Dosh family': Dosh family members have yellow and triangular bodies and upside-down triangular heads. *'Punt family': Punt family members have cream triangular bodies and round heads. *'Ink family': Ink family members have grey triangular bodies and square-shaped heads. *'Tab family': Tab family members have green triangular bodies, square-shaped heads (rounded at the side), and curved noses and antennas. *'Flem family': Flem family members have red triangular bodies (some have rectangle-shaped bodies) and rectangle-shaped heads. *'Gam family': Gam family members have green square bodies and upside-down triangular heads. *'Rigg family': Rigg family members blue triangular heads and upside-down triangular bodies. *'Kip family': Kip family members have blue round heads and upside-down triangular bodies. *'Bing family': Bing family members have yellow round heads and upside-down triangular bodies. *'Gong family': Gong family members have red triangular heads and bodies. *'Rum family': Rum family members have white triangular heads and square bodies. *'Rott family': Rott family members have red triangular heads and upside-down triangular bodies. Gender Mostly, there are male characters in the cartoon. However, Bunt appears in the background numerous times in guest starring Punt. Male and female characters can be identified easily by eyelashes - female characters have three eyelashes, but males have a lack of eyelashes. Main characters *'Tink': Tink is the main protagonist throughout the cartoon. He is part of the Ink family. He is patient and loyal to Clott. When Clott causes problems, Tink is the one to contemplate answers for how to get out of trouble. His dream is to become a millionaire, and he tries to do so in guest starring Bing. *'Clott': Clott is the best buddy of Tink, and he is a member of the Rott family. He is clumsy and beginning problems. He is the only one that will go with Tink's schemes. When Clott does Tink's plans, he fails to solve the problem! Guests The first member of each Bin family gets their own episode. There is a problem involving them, and it is not solved, them being annoyed. *'Dosh': He is the first guest in the cartoon. Dosh is hanging up his money on the washing line, but the kite propels Tink and Clott into Mulch, stopping into Dosh and his money. His money is ruined by the Mulch, and he demands it be clean thereupon. Clott shrinks Dosh's money accidentally after "being dizzy". After it is returned to its original size, Clott puts it into the oven instead of the safe. Dosh pursues Tink and Clott in ire. *'Punt': Tink challenges Punt to a competition. Tink uses magnetic golf balls to win the trophy. Clott, willing to have a go, hits a ball using the golf club, but it smashes the trophy that Tink is holding into two pieces. Punt and the crowd, in rage, hit the magnetic golf balls at Tink and Clott while they are in the Landrover. *'Ink': Ink comes up with a new idea of a play - Omelette, the prince of Danish bacon, falls in love with a weak old mushroom, but he was mad upon the sight of a yoghurt pot. Tink is playing Mushroom; Clott is starring Omelette. After Clott makes up lines, Ink imitates a ghost, revealing himself afterwards. Clott runs backstage into Clink, the rope off grip, but Clott manages to grasp it. After Ink and Clott fall onto Tink, the audience is laughing much. Annoyed that his play is making the audience laugh, Ink chases Tink and Clott. *'Tab': Tab is too scared of a film in the cinema he is watching. Tink and Clott catch and eat Mulch that Tab possessed, but Clott coughs out his. When the Mulch Clott coughed out lands on Tab, Tab leaves the cinema. Tink and Clott run after Tab, but they frighten him more with their drowsy faces and perspiring. In reaction, Tab throws Mulch at them. Tink has the idea of Clott being a cloud, but Tab runs away seeing a "talking cloud", now on a straw outside Rigg's Palladium. Tink chops off at the straw, stopping at the final blow, but Clott leans on it, the straw falling towards the cinema. The crowd chase Tink and Clott. *'Flem': Flem shows off his talent of making sculptures with his snot. Meanwhile, Tink throws a ball to Clott, but the ball ends up into Flem's house, his snot ending up everywhere. Clott attempts asking for their ball back, but that fails. Doing another scheme to recover their ball, Clott tries to reach the shelf that their ball is on. Candles that are also on the shelf fall onto Flem's bed, sending Flem's bed and all the characters to Flem Manor. On another plan, Clott is in an apple costume, and Flem puts Clott into the oven, thinking it a real apple. Clott escapes from the oven, retrieving the ball, but he is on fire. When Tink jumps on Clott, the fire spreads, and Flem yells out Tink's and Clott's names. The fire is set out by Flem's snot. *'Gam': It is Gam's birthday, and his guards march carrying treats. Tink insists on leaving before Gam bosses them around, but Gam manages to catch them. Clott walks into Gam's guards, making a mess. Tink tells Clott to tidy up the mess by putting the cake into the bin, but Clott puts it into the cannon each time. When Gam can't blow the candles on his birthday cake, Clott sprays fire extinguisher. Tink and Clott accidentally pull up Gam instead of a flag. Clott uses a sword to cut the rope, Gam landing on jelly. The jelly makes a mess. In thanks to Tink and Clott for such a party, Gam fires the Gam ceremonial canon. The cake Clott dumped there ends up everywhere. Gam yells out Tink and Clott's names. *'Rigg': Rigg is building a statue near Rigg's Palladium, and he needs building mulch which Tink and Clott are fetching. Clott ruins Tink's work of getting building mulch. Rigg taps on a pole, and a builder falls off. Rigg tells him to wear a helmet for safety. Meanwhile, Clott digs back the building mulch in the wheelbarrow and starts messing around after Tink tosses a piece of mulch at Clott. Rigg accidentally turns on the controls, the vehicle catching a builder. Tink drives the wheelbarrow to Rigg's Palladium, but he goes too fast, and the statue is ruined. Rigg destroys his cinema whilst attempting to get Tink and Clott. *'Kip': Tink and Clott go camping near Kip's house. Kip, a constantly drowsy weevil, sleepwalks day and night, while Clott fetches pegs for the tent and they slumber. Kip walks into the characters' tent, hurting them. Tink has an idea to rid of Kip's presence by putting him in a wheelbarrow and driving him away. However, Kip appears in Tink and Clott's tent with loud snores that irritate Tink. When Tink and Clott fetch "earplugs" from the location Clott got pegs, the pile of rocks release the water they hold back. The water carries the tent away, and the tent is about to fall down a waterfall. *'Bing': Bing and his family are preparing for Christmas. Tink has an idea to attain Mulch: with some of Bing's snow, make snow cones and sell them. Inside Bing's Grotto, decorating is taking a while. Tink's idea was a success, but Bing wonders where his fake snow has gone, and he discovers that his place has almost been completely removed of snow. Tink and Clott run after they see "snow zombies". Bing joins in with Tink and Clott because of the "bad weevils". Tink and Clott go into Bing's sledge, and slide down the mountain into the sky. The weevils outside Bing's Grotto applaud upon the "how pretty" sight. Tink, Clott, and Bing land on the top of Bing's Grotto, and Bing's Grotto falls to pieces. *'Rott': Rott has lost his juice cupboard key, but when Tink lands in Mulch due to Clott tossing his bat at him instead of his ball, Clott finds Rott's key. Rott attempts to snatch it off Clott, but when he punches him, the key lands into Clott's stomach. Before Rott "squeezes it out of him", Tink calms him down, suggests they feed him up, and wait, but Rott jumps on Clott in ire, but he faints due to Clott's fart. Tink has the super magnet, which pulls Clott to its grip. When Tink releases Clott, the key is out but lands in Rott's stomach. Rott tries to pursue them, but Tink turns on the magnet, and Rott is attracted to it. *'Rum': Rum is hungry for water and drinks Tink and Clott's supply of water from the pipe outside their nest. Tink and Clott are thirsty too, and they pull the tap as hard as they can, which drags Rum to their sink. Tink approaches a water machine, and he inserts Mulch to get water, but Rum is drinking the machine's supply too. Tink and Clott discover a river in the desert, but Rum is drinking the river up too, and Tink and Clott end up being inside Rum's mouth. Clott hits Rum's tonsils, which takes out all of the water he consumed and Tink and Clott. *'Gong': Gong boasts about his ability in sports. Tink is frustrated and wants to beat Gong. For the high jump event, Clott drinks an energy drink and Tink shakes him. Clott's stomach fizzes, and the gas makes Clott glide over the straw. The next event is throwing a stone as far as you can. Tink heats a stone, and Clott throws it with urge, and it travels as far as to where Gong is on the podium. Tink and Clott win, but Gong tosses them away, irritated they won and not him. *'Fling': Fling is pratising for the dancing contest. Tink is having a mulch bath, but he is annoyed that Clott is playing "stupid games", and the ball is squashed after many snatches. The squashed ball flies outside, and Clott catches it at the top of Club Fling. He trips over pieces of rope which hold the glitter ball but unties it, which ends up on Fling's back and hurts him. Clott returns home, and he hears the telephone ringing. Bing tells the Boys from the Bin there has been a terrible emergency, and Clott gets the emergency toolkit. Fink "tries helping", but he can not. Tink and Clott arrive thereafter, and Shem tells the situation to Tink in gibberish. Zing says the glitter ball fell on him and trapped him. Tink hits the wrench onto the glitter ball numerous times, Fling showing pain in reaction. The glitter ball tries to be pulled up, but he is stuck to it. Tink and Clott attempt pulling him off, but his duds do. Hem stitches the duds together, and Hem says he needs 12 hours sleep, but the competition is soon. Fling is attached to rope, and Clott dances for him. The rope gets tangled, and Clott joins Fling spinning in circles around the glitter ball. The club is destroyed when Tink pulls the handle. The Bin Weevils inhabit the Bin. In the cartoon, some locations were depicted. The Bin is also known as the Binscape, a play on the word "landscape". Locations See also ''''Category:Locations on ''Bin Weevils Wiki.'' *'Rigg's Palladium': Rigg is building "a statue" near Rigg's Palladium. It ends up being destroyed by Rigg when trying to catch Tink and Clott. *'Flem Manor': Flem Manor appears for some moments when Tink, Clott, and Flem are flying in the air. *'Club Fling': Club Fling appears next to Bing's Grotto. It is wrecked inside of Club Fling at the end of Fling's episode. *'Bing's Grotto': Bing's Grotto appears next to Club Fling. It falls to pieces in the end. *'Castle Gam': Castle Gam appears in the background. Other regions The Bin has deserts sometimes surrounded by Mulch. It is devoid of rivers and trees. This is shown in the episode starring Rott and Rum. Episodes General information Each episode has a duration of approximately two minutes. They each involve a guest, a relevant location, and a problem. The problem tries to be fixed, but the problem is even worse at the end of the episode, therefore being pursued by the guest yelling their names. Guest starring Fling has a longer duration than usual - it is approximately seven minutes long. This episode was a special one in thanks of its success. List Crew Cast *Oliver Mason as Tink *Alex Kelly as Clott Bin Weevils *David Carling Writers *Neil Mossey *Rob Venes *Paul Mari Senior animation *Andrew Bent Animator *Andrew Alder Sound design *Tamborine Post production *Dominic Callagher Original concept *Jon Turner Animation director *Mark Bishop Exective producers for Nickelodeon *Frazer Price *Howard Litton Executive producers *Myke Crosby *Amelia Johnson Gallery tinkandclottbinweevilscartoonthemesong.PNG|Tink and Clott, the main characters binweevilscartoongueststhemesong.PNG|All the guests featured in the cartoon See also *[http://binweevils.wikia.com/wiki/Bin_Weevils_(Cartoon) Bin Weevils Cartoon on the Bin Weevils Wiki] *[http://en.wikiapedia.org/wiki/Bin_Weevils Bin Weevils Cartoon on Wikipedia] External links *[http://binweevils.com Bin Weevils website] Category:Franchise